18/56
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 56-'وَمَا نُرْسِلُ الْمُرْسَلِينَ إِلَّا مُبَشِّرِينَ وَمُنذِرِينَ وَيُجَادِلُ الَّذِينَ كَفَرُوا بِالْبَاطِلِ لِيُدْحِضُوا بِهِ الْحَقَّ وَاتَّخَذُوا آيَاتِي وَمَا أُنذِرُوا هُزُوًا' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 56-Ve mâ nursilul murselîne illâ mubeşşirîne ve munzirîn(munzirîne), ve yucâdilullezîne keferû bil bâtılı li yudhıdû bihil hakka vettehazû âyâtî ve mâ unzirû huzuvâ(huzuven). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve mâ nursilu : ve göndermeyiz * 2. el murselîne : resûl olanlar, elçi olanlar * 3. illâ : dışında, hariç, den başka * 4. mubeşşirîne : müjdeleyiciler * 5. ve munzirîne : ve uyarıcılar * 6. ve yucâdilu : ve mücâdele ederler * 7. ellezîne keferû : kâfir olanlar * 8. bi el bâtılı : bâtıl ile * 9. li yudhıdû (edhada) : boşa çıkarmaları için, iptal etmeleri için : (iptal etti, boşa çıkardı) * 10. bi-hi : onunla * 11. el hakka : hak * 12. vettehazû (ve ittehazû) : ve edindiler * 13. âyâtî : benim âyetlerim * 14. ve mâ unzirû : ve uyarıldıkları şeyler * 15. huzuven : alay ederek Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 56-Ve biz, peygamberleri ancak müjdeci, korkutucu olarak göndeririz. Kâfir olanlar, hakkı bâtılla gidermek için çalışırlar, çekişirler, âyetlerimizi ve kendilerine verilen korkulu haberleri alaya alırlar. Ali Bulaç Meali * 56-Biz elçileri, müjde vericiler ve uyarıcılar olmak dışında (başka bir amaçla) göndermeyiz. İnkâr edenler ise, hakkı batıl ile geçersiz kılmak için mücadele ediyorlar. Onlar benim ayetlerimi ve uyarıldıklarını (azabı) alay konusu edindiler. Ahmet Varol Meali * 56-Biz peygamberleri ancak müjdeleyici ve uyarıcı olarak göndeririz. İnkar edenler ise hakkı batılla ortadan kaldırmak için mücadele ediyorlar. Ayetlerimi ve uyarıldıkları şeyi de alaya alıyorlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 56-Biz peygamberleri ancak müjdeci ve uyarıcı olarak göndeririz. Oysa inkarcılar hakkı batılla ortadan kaldırmak için çekişirler. Ayetlerimizi ve kendilerine yapılan uyarmaları alaya alırlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 56-Biz, peygamberleri ancak müjdeleyiciler ve uyarıcılar olarak göndeririz. İnkâr edenler ise, hakkı batılla çürütmek için mücadele ederler. Âyetlerimizi ve kendilerine yapılan uyarıları alaya alırlar. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 56-Biz resulleri, sadece müjdeleyiciler ve uyarıcılar olarak göndeririz. Kâfir olanlar ise, hakkı bâtıla dayanarak ortadan kaldırmak için bâtıl yolla mücadele verirler. Onlar âyetlerimizi ve uyarıldıkları şeyleri alaya almışlardır. Edip Yüksel Meali * 56-Biz, elçileri ancak müjdeleyiciler ve uyarıcılar olarak gönderdik. Kafirler, gerçeği sahte ve yanlış ile ortadan kaldırmak için gayret ediyor. Ayetlerimi (işaret ve mucizeleri) ve uyarıldıkları şeyleri alaya aldılar. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 56-Halbuki, Biz gönderdiğimiz peygamberleri ancak müjdeleyici ve uyarıcı olmak üzere göndeririz. Küfredenler ise, hakkı batılla kaydırmak için mücadele ediyorlar; ayetlerimizi ve kendilerine yapılan tehdidi alaya aldılar. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 56-Halbuki biz gönderdiğimiz Peygamberleri ancak mübeşşir ve münzir olmak üzere göndeririz, küfredenler ise hakkı bâtılla kaydırmak için mücadele ediyorlar âyetlerimizi ve kendilerine edilen inzârı eğlence yerine tuttular Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 56-Ve Biz peygamberleri göndermeyiz, ancak mübeşşirler, münzirler olarak göndeririz. Kâfir olanlar ise bâtılâne mücadelede bulunurlar ki, onunla hakkı iptal etsinler ve onlar Bizim âyetlerimizi ve korkutulmuş oldukları şeyleri eğlence ittihaz ettiler (onlar ile istihzâda bulundular). Muhammed Esed * 56-Fakat Biz, mesaj taşıyıcılarını yalnızca müjdeleyiciler ve uyarıcılar olarak göndeririz; hakkı inkara şartlanmış olanlarsa (onlara karşı) asılsız iddialarla, güya hakkı çürütmek, hükümsüz kılmak için tartışır, mesajlarımızı ve uyarılarımızı alay konusu yaparlar. Suat Yıldırım * 56-Halbuki Biz resulleri azap getirmeleri için değil, sadece iman edenleri Allah’ın rahmetiyle müjdelemeleri, inkâr edenleri ise bekleyen tehlikeleri haber verip uyarmaları için göndeririz. Kâfirler ise hakkı batılla ortadan kaldırmak için mücadele verirler. Onlar bütün âyetlerimizi, bütün uyarmalarımızı hep alay konusu yaparlar. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 56-Biz elçileri sadece müjdeleyiciler ve uyarıcılar olarak göndeririz. İnkâr edenler, hakkı bâtılla gidermek için mücâdele ediyorlar. (Onlar), âyetlerimle ve uyarıldıkları şeylerle alay ettiler. Şaban Piriş Meali * 56-Peygamberleri ancak müjdeci ve uyarıcı olarak göndeririz. Kafirler, batıl ile hakkı ortadan kaldırmak için mücadele ederler. Ayetlerimizi ve kendilerine yapılan uyarıları alay konusu yaparlar. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 56-Oysa Biz peygamberleri ancak müjdeleyici ve uyarıcı olarak göndeririz. Fakat inkâr edenler hakkı bâtıl ile gidermek için mücadele ederler; Benim âyetlerimi ve korkutuldukları azabı alaya alırlar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 56-Biz, elçileri sadece müjdeleyiciler ve uyarıcılar olarak göndeririz. Küfre sapanlar ise bâtıla yapışarak onunla hakkı kaydırmak için uğraşıyorlar. Onlar, ayetlerimi ve uyarıldıkları şeyleri eğlence edindiler. Yusuf Ali (English) * 56- We only send the messengers to give Glad Tidings and to give warnings:(2400) But the unbelievers dispute with vain argument, in order therewith to weaken the truth, and they treat My Signs as a jest, as also the fact that they are warned! M. Pickthall (English) * 56- We send not the messengers save as bearers of good news and warners. Those who disbelieve contend with falsehood in order to refute the Truth thereby. And they take Our revelations and that wherewith they are threatened as a jestt Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 56- Halbuki biz peygamberleri ancak müjdeciler ve uyarıcılar olarak göndeririz. Kâfir olanlar ise hakkı, batılla ortadan kaldırmak için mücadele ediyorlar. Onlar, âyetlerimizi ve korkutuldukları azabı da alaya almışlardır. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *55- Kendilerine hidayet geldiği zaman insanları inanmaktan ve Rablerinden bağışlanma dilemelerinden alıkoyan şey, ancak evvelkilerin sünnetinin kendilerine de gelmesi ya da azabın onları karşılarcasına kendilerine gelmesi(ni beklemeleri) dir.(52) 56- Biz peygamberleri, müjde vericiler ve uyarıp-korkutucular olmak dışında (başka bir amaçla) göndermemekteyiz.(53) Küfre-sapanlar ise, hakkı batıl ile geçersiz kılmak için mücadele etmektedirler. Onlar benim ayetlerimi ve uyarılıp-korkutuldukları (azabı) alay-konusu edindiler. AÇIKLAMA 52. Burada insanlar, Kur'an'ın hakkı açıklamak için hiçbir fırsat ve aracı ihmal etmediği konusunda uyarılmaktadırlar: Kur'an, insanın kalbini ve zihnini uyandırmak ve onların dikkatini çekmek için her tür aracı, çeşitli misalleri, tartışma araçlarını, örnekleri kullanmış ve en güzel uslubu seçip-kullanmıştır; kısacası insanları hakkı kabule ikna etmek için denemediği yol bırakmamıştır. Bütün bunlara rağmen onlar hâlâ hakkı kabul etmiyorlarsa, her halde kendilerinden önceki kavimlerin başına gelen ve onların hatalarını anlamalarını sağlayan azabı bekliyorlar. 53. Bu ayet iki anlama gelir: 1) Biz peygamberleri hüküm günü gelmeden önce insanları, itaatin güzel sonuçları ve isyanın kötü sonuçlarıyla uyarsınlar diye göndeririz. Fakat anlayışsız insanlar bu uyarılardan yararlanmazlar ve peygamberin kendilerini kurtarmaya çalıştıkları kötü sonu görmekte israr ederler. 2) Eğer azabı görmekte ısrar ederlerse bunu peygamberlerden istememelidirler, çünkü Peygamber azab getirmek için değil, insanları azaba uğratmaktan kurtarmak için gönderilmiştir. HARİTA-VII Musa ve Hızır'ın hikayesine ilişkin harita. (onlara selam olsun) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *56. Fakat Biz, mesaj-taşıyıcılarını yalnızca müjdeleyiciler ve uyarıcılar olarak göndeririz; hakkı inkara şartlanmış olanlarsa karşı asılsız iddialarla, güya hakkı çürütmek, hükümsüz kılmak için tartışır, mesajlarımızı ve uyarılarımızı alay konusu yaparlar. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *56. Ve biz Peygamberleri göndermeyiz, ancak müjdeleyiciler uyarıcılar olarak göndeririz. Kâfir olanlar ise bâtılca mücadelede bulunurlar ki, onunla hakkı ibtal etsinler ve onlar bizim âyetlerimizi ve korkutulmuş oldukları şeyleri eğlence edindiler -onlar için alayda bulundular-, 56. Evet.. Cenab-ı Hak, insanlığa ilâhî bir merhamet eseri olarak Peygamberleri göndermiş, insanlığa hidayet ve selâmet yolunu göstermiştir. Ne yazık ki, birçok insanlar bu pek büyük lütfü takdir edememişler, yine küfrlerinde İsrar edip durmuşlardır. İşte Hak Teâlâ buyuruyor ki: (Ve biz Peygamberleri göndermeyiz) onların gönderilmeleri boş yere değildir, (ancak) onları ümmetlerine (müjdeleyîciler ve uyarıcılar olarak göndeririz.) müminleri sevab ile, cennetlere nailiyet ile müjdelerler, kâfir olanları da azap ile, cehennem ile korkuturlar ta ki, uyansınlar da küfürlerini terketsinler, o yüzden büyük felâketlere uğramasınlar. Ne büyük bir hayır isterlikl. (kâfir olanlar ise) ne yazık ki, bunu takdir edemezler yine (bâtılca) esassız iddialar ile (mücadelede bulunurlar ki) meselâ: Sen de bizim gibi insansın, bize Peygamber olarak bir melek gönderilmeli değil mi idi?. Gibi sözlerle münakaşaya cüret gösterirler ki, (onunla) öyle bâtılca bir mücadele ile (hakkı ibtal etsinler) kendi iddialarınca Kur'an'ın kutsiyetini, Hz. Peygamber'in mucizelerinin doğruluğunu yok etmiş bulunsunlar. (Ve onlar) o inkarcılar (bizim âyetlerimizi) Kur'an gibi bir mucizyi ve bir nice kudret hârikalarını (ve korkutulmuş oldukları şeyleri) uhrevî mesuliyeti, cehennem azabını ve eski ümmetlerin küfürleri sebebiyle başlarına gelmiş olan felâketleri (eğlence edindiler) onları ciddî telâkki etmediler, onlar ile alayda bulundular, böyle pek cahilce, zalimce sözlere, hareketlere cür'et gösterdiler.